A Heart of Flames
by WhiteRoseBornFromShadows
Summary: There are different ways for a heart to be burned, a fact Wolfram knows all too well. This is the story of how the fiery  passion of love can lead to the agonising burn of heartbreak. -is now going to be a full story-
1. Chapter 1

_**AN-**This is my first time publishing fanfiction so I'm a little nervous about it, I have no idea whether people will like my writing style or not since I've only ever let people read my original work before this. I'm generally pretty good with spelling but at the same time I'm not one of those writers who'll get mad if people start picking out all my mistakes, in fact I'll be happy if you do (it'll help me to improve)._  
><em>I realise that this chapter is rather short but there are several good reasons for that. Firstly this is actually only half of what I wanted to post since I split it to create a more suspenseful end. Also I don't know if this story will be popular so I wrote it in such a way that I can either just post the second half and leave it as a two shot or if the story is liked then I can upload the whole thing. That is also a reason why it is short since I had to be careful about what I included so I could choose whether to cut it off or continue with the whole idea.<em>

_I should probably start with the actual story before my AN bores everyone away._

* * *

><p>Horses lined up in a neat formation before the mighty castle of their Maoh. One dark haired rider stood out amongst the rest as he sat tall and proud on his black stallion beside Conrad and Yozak. It was obvious from the man's posture and aura that he was powerful in both political standing and battle prowess. The rider sat proudly at the head of the battalion that morning, refusing to turn his head to look at what he was about to leave behind. While the sun still slept, he was ready to lead his comrades to victory or death for the sake of ending a war against the humans. War had swept through the land leaving only death, destruction and sorrow in its wake. As a last, desperate, attempt for victory the country's rulers were allowing him out onto the frontlines of the battlefield.<p>

A certain fiery blond had strongly opposed the decision but although he was a noble he had no real standing when it came to political decisions. That was why Wolfram stood at the top of the stone castle steps, straining against the arms of his mother as she tried to restrain him. Although he knew that he couldn't do anything to stop the riders from leaving; he was still possessed by an irrational need to reach the dark haired rider. In his heart he felt that he could do something if only he could reach the man. That by standing before him he could prevent his departure. Prevent his death.

Wolfram's eyes never strayed from the dark head of his lover. Tears streaked the blond's cheeks and he gave a mournful cry when the battalion began to ride out of the courtyard, to fight in a war that would only bring death.

The gates locked back into place and Wolfram was finally released. Scrambling to the gates he held them, stretched his arms through, even rattled the iron bars, as if doing so would bring his lover back into the safety of his arms. As the column disappeared from view Wolfram released the gate, which had seemingly been the only thing holding him upright because he immediately sank to his knees.

He stayed there until the sun was beginning to set, constantly crying and screaming out for his lover to return to him. No-one dared to approach the blond prince for fear of being burnt and so they had left him before the gates, crying and screaming in hysterics that made him sound crazy. As the sun finally dipped below the horizon the heartbroken blond slipped into unconsciousness as his strength finally failed him and his sorrowful mind descended into a world of frightful dreams. A grey haired man had been watching from the safety of the shadows but as he saw the exhausted body fall to the floor, he risked venturing from his hiding place to approach the blond.

Gwendal cautiously bent down to lift his baby brother up. For once his brow held no creases of annoyance as he looked down at his heartbroken brother with a soft look of pity adorning his face. The normally stern man carried the unconscious blond to his room to rest. As Gwendal silently closed the door to his brother's room he sent a secret prayer to Shinou. He hoped that the man his brother loved would return safely; otherwise he had no idea if Wolfram would ever hold any semblance of sanity again.

* * *

><p><em>Even though I'm new to this, like all writers I like reviews so please move your mouse a little further down and click the button in the middle of the page :D<em>


	2. Chapter 2

AN- This is the second part of the previous chapter.

* * *

><p>Red tinged rays, which could only be cast by the rising sun, stained white sheets to a pinkish hue and assaulted red rimmed eyes. A pale had swept across the sheets beside its owner searching for an expected source of heat. Finding nothing but the cold of an unused bed green eyes flew wide with fear as Wolfram von Bielefeld remembered what had happened. He shot up in his bed, vaguely noticing that someone had dressed him in his night dress. In a rush of pink and gold everyone's favourite spoiled price ran into the hall in search of his mother and brother. Wolfram was forced to fight his way through several annoying guards, who tried to coerce him into returning to his room or at least changing into more suitable clothes. Wolfram didn't listen, in fact he didn't care. After the twelfth pair of guards were 'talked' into stepping aside Wolfram entered the office where he knew both of the people he sought would be working.<p>

Cheri and Gwendal looked up at the source of the commotion with blank faces; it hadn't been difficult to guess who had been causing disturbances for the last twenty minutes.

"Where is he?" Wolfram didn't give his family the chance to speak, it didn't care for small talk at the best of times but at this very moment only one thing occupied his mind.

"It's only been three days Wolfie-"Cheri spoke gently trying to placate her son, she knew what it was like to not know what was happening to the one you loved.

Wolfram cut off his mother before she could feed him any soothing crap, he didn't want to hear anything he didn't need to. "Three days is more than long enough for them to reach the location, in fact it should only have taken them about a day and a half. So, I'll ask again. Where is he? What's going on?"

Gwendal spoke this time, knowing that the truth would be the only way to diffuse the time bomb that was his brother; their mother's coddling really wouldn't help the situation. "They engaged the enemy yesterday morning, as far as we know the battle was a success when it ended in the early hours of this morning. The survivors are on their way back and should be here by the end of the week." The grey haired man looked up at his brother and clicked on to the question the boy was spluttering over, seemingly desperate yet afraid to know the answer to. "We have no idea how many survivors there are. In fact the only reason we know there are any at all is because someone must have lived in order to send the Kotsuhizoku to tell us about the victory."

The blond prince stood there for a moment, with his eyes wide and mouth gaping as the words sunk in. A delicate, shaking, reached up to cover the blonde's mouth. Between the pale fingers two words could barely be heard before the boy returned to the state he had been in three days previous. "Please no."

* * *

><p>Two figures staggered up to the castle of the Maoh, their hair and bodies so coated by the grim and blood of battle there was no way of telling who they were from a distance. That was why several worried people waited at the top of the stone castle steps, Wolfram once again restrained by his mother. Every single person held in their breathe and their tears, hoping one of the men was who they waited for.<p>

Slowly but surely the battered soldiers approached the people waiting. At the foot of the steps they raised their heads at a deafening scream of distress was heard from many of the people waiting in vain.

The blond mazoku was released as his mother ran forward to embrace Conrad. Wolfram stood there for a long time, shaking as he stared without seeing at the two men. Slowly he composed himself and spoke in quite voice that somehow scorched the ears of all those present. The three simple words echoed around a suddenly silent castle as everyone froze; waiting for the answer. "Where is he."

Conrad looked up at his brother with eyes filled with pain. "Wolf, I'm so sorry-"

"No."

"I'm so sorry but-"

"No"

"I couldn't protect him-"

"No"

"Yozak and I are the only ones left."

"NO!" This time the word was voiced in a scream filled with pain. Wolfram could feel a fire in his chest and it wasn't the gentle fire of his magic or the passionate fire of love. This was a different kind of burning that Wolfram had hoped to never feel. It was the painful burn of loss and of having an impossible desire. The desire to once again have the one you love smile at you. The desire that is made impossible by the finality of death.

* * *

><p>AN- Depending on the response I get for this chapter I will decide whether to continue it, after all my favourite character is yet to appear.<p>

Once again please review, I really hope I get more than one this time :)


	3. Chapter 3

**AN- After being added to several author alerts and receiving some encouraging comments, I decided to keep writing this story. I have no idea how long it will be or how many chapters there will be, I intend to just keep writing until people stop reading/reviewing or I'm finished.**

**This chapter is defiantly my longest so far and I apologies in advance for any typos since I haven't had a chance to properly proof read. **

**Disclaimer- I forgot to write this on the last two chapters and I'm too lazy to go back and add it so please just imagine I did. As much as I wish I owned Kyo Kara Moah (because then I wouldn't be broke T_T) it belongs to the talented mangaka who thought it up, only the story line for this fic and some OCs who will appear are mine.**

* * *

><p>Blood pledge castle was quite, which was a worrying new idea. The sun was just beginning to set and it was about time for chaos to rein, in the form of an angry blond. All over the castle heads were raised from training or work; eyes and ears searching for the noise and sight they should have been privy to.<p>

Cheri sat in the gardens with Anisanna and Greta, enjoying an evening tea party. All three women had placed their china cups on the table in preparation for when the expected noise made them literally jump. Although they were partially glad for the peace and quiet, they were thoroughly annoyed that their tea was going cold while they waited for the noise.

Conrad was training soldiers in the courtyard, both his own and the ones loyal to the absent Wolfram. All movement had stopped as they waited for the noise, afraid that they would cause serious injury to someone if such a loud noise startled them while they held sharp swords. Conrad had also stopped issuing orders, but he was more worried by the lack of sound than by his charges slacking. He raised an eyebrow but simply stood there, not bothering to go and investigate, everything would turn out alright in the end.

Gwendal was in his office doing what he normally does; Yuri's paperwo...knitting. The stern man had, strangely, found himself with nothing to do, meaning Yuri had done his work himself. Although that was shockingly strange, Gwendal had just accepted it and pursued his more enjoyable task of making toys for Greta. However for the noise to not be heard, on top of the paperwork being finished, was far too strange for Gwendal to accept. After placing his knitting to the side, for fear of taking out his own eye or ruining his work, Gwendal was becoming very annoyed. Not only was he forced to stop working (cough*knitting*cough) but now he was forced to wait as the day got stranger and stranger. The noise always came as the sun was setting, like clockwork. Today being different was stressing Gwendal out.

Even the maids had stopped working, moving out of the hallways, into the safety of the kitchen. As much as they would love to know why the noise was late so they could gossip, and perhaps change the love lottery, they had long ago learned to stay out of the way when the noise was coming.

In the large library Gunter had stopped in the middle of giving Yuri a lecture about the formalities of Mazoku society. The sliver haired man was stood there, silently shaking with fear. For it to be silent at this time of the day was not good; he couldn't understand what was going on, or why Heika was being so calm. The king in question had been sat there reading a book about Mazoku wedding ceremonies since Gunter had stopped talking, an hour ago. This made Gunter even more worried and afraid, normally his majesty would be trying everything possible to stop studying and escape his lesson.

The book was obscuring Yuri's face from his teacher's view, meaning that the older man had no idea what Yuri was doing. Had he known Gunter would have either become even more frightened or passed out from a nosebleed at the bizarre expression the young king had. It was an expression which only one person had ever seen grace his features before. Yuri Shibuya, 27th Maoh of Shin Makoku was smirking. It wasn't just any smirk, it was a downright evil smirk which said 'I know more than what I'm letting on'. If anyone were to be asked they would think Yuri incapable of that sort of expression, the guy was just too damn nice to ever wear an evil smirk, but there it was. Had anyone seen Yuri at that moment they would have run away screaming about the end of the world.

Yuri sat there calmly, waiting for something; which was technically the same as what everyone else was waiting for, but Yuri knew something they did not. He knew exactly why the sound was delayed and why the reason for the noise would be different today than any other day.

As the sun continued on its path to setting the castle remain silent and motionless. For two hours nothing happened; the tension became palpable in the air and still no-one moved and no-one spoke. Over at Shinou temple even Shinou, Murata and the shrine maidens had begun to worry. For the last half hour the occupants of the temple had been gathered around Ulrike, watching the castle with concern.

While all this had been happening Yuri had remained where he was, reading his book, smirk in place. He was the only person in the whole castle who moved. The sun set just as Yuri reached the end of his book and placed it on the table, at the same exact moment all the tension broke. As if Yuri putting down his book was a signal the noise sounded, echoing through the castle. Everyone suddenly relaxed and returned to their own lives with a universal sense of relief. Everyone except Gunter that is. He had been dreading the noise and as soon as it sounded he ducked under his desk to escape. Yuri on the other had turned to the door, waiting for what he had been anticipating.

All of this had happened before the noise had even ended and as the king stood it was only halfway through its single word.

"YUUUURRRRIIIIII!"

* * *

><p><strong> AN-I know some people feel sorry for Wolfram in this story because I've been really mean to him, but in this chapter I haven't bullied his poor little heart (evil smirk). Trust me though, behind the scenes of this chapter I wasn't all that nice to him...or rather Yuri wasn't, but seriously with an evil smirk what did you expect :)<strong>

**The way it works is real simple. I write, you review, then I write some more (hint hint)**


	4. Chapter 4

_AN- I'm very sorry for confusing people, I really didn't mean to, so I probably should have said this earlier. I wrote chapters 1 and 2 so that I could cut it off there if no-one was reading, so that they could exist as a story on their own. However because I continued **chapters 1 and 2 became like a prologue,** I didn't think it would confuse people but apparently the majority of minds don't work the same way mine does :(. The first two chapters aren't directly involved in the story but later on will influence Yuri and Wolf's relationship. As for changing the tone, I honestly didn't do that on purpose. It's just the way it came out; most likely I will eventually go back to the tone from 1 and 2 because normally I'm better at writing angst._

_Disclaimer- unfortunately I don't own, if I did there would have been at least one kiss scene in the anime_

* * *

><p>The world returned to normal and seething blond appeared in the doorway of the library, glaring at his impassive fiancé. Yuri spared Wolfram a glance before turning, picking up his pile of book and leaving the library. Wolf shuffled to the side to allow Yuri to pass but as the black haired king did so he left a blond puffer fish behind him. (They are the ones whose mouths are constantly opening and closing, right?)<p>

As Yuri was calmly strolling down the corridor, Wolfram finally regained the ability to move and ran after the Maoh. "YURI! YURI! YURI, STOP IGNORING ME WHEN I'M ANGRY WITH YOU!"

Yuri replied without breaking his stride or even turning back to the blond who could barely keep pace with his shorter legs. "I'm not ignoring you. In case you haven't realised this yet, I'm the Maoh. People are interested in every single thing that I do; they're just looking to start a scandal. Right now we are the middle of peace talks with Big Shimeron, therefore I don't need you shouting your mouth off and giving rise to false rumours which could tarnish my reputation and ruin plans for the treaty."

By the time Yuri had finished speaking they had reached the royal chambers. Yuri entered, leaving the door open for Wolfram, who had stopped and stared from halfway down the corridor. Since when had Yuri been so concerned with politics?

After Wolfram snapped out of his second puffer fish impression he followed Yuri into the room, closing the door behind him. Taking a deep breath and targeting his blazing glare at the black haired male; who had put his books away and was perched comfortably on the desk, waiting.

"How dare you do that to me you cheating wimp? It's one thing for you to constantly flirt with the maids but to invite one into _our _room is way beyond the line." Wolfram was still seething but at least he had calmed down enough to speak at a fairly normal volume.

"You've got it all wrong Wolfram. True I invited her in here but not for what you're thinking, why would I when I have you for that." Yuri ended in a husky purr which sent a shiver down Wolfram's spine.

Yuri was now nineteen, meaning the pair had been engaged for four years. In the last year or so Wolfram had discovered that Yuri really was a pervert. Although he never actually did anything to Wolfram, he would always drop sexual innuendoes and false invitations into their conversations. Not that Wolfram really minded; the only thing that pissed him off was that Yuri never followed through. Since the fight with Genus, Yuri had been merging with his Maoh side and by now he had that appearance all the time, his powers were now far more controlled and to everyone's shock he had become even more powerful. Yuri was now capable of using maryoku to do things which even Shinou had been incapable of. Basically he was very desirable to all the single women (and a few men) in the kingdom, giving solid grounds for Wolfram's concerns.

Five hours previously, Wolfram had walked into his and Yuri's room after an early morning patrol to find his fiancé whispering in the ear of a maid.

*****FLASHBACK*******

Wolfram stood quaking with anger, "Yuri," the word wasn't shouted, in fact it was rather quiet, but it held a malice that had the maid running from the room and Yuri turning to face his doom.

"Hey Wolf, you're back early," Yuri's face carried a shaky, nervous smile which just screamed of guilt. Behind his back fingers were knotting and twisting, resisting the urge to face palm at their owner's stupidity; he should have known better than to speak with girl in a room his fiancé could enter at any time.

"DON'T 'HEY WOLF' ME YOU CHEATING WIMP!" Wolframs normally pale skin was stained red by anger, leaving the other man sweating nervously.

"You've got it wrong Wolf, I was just talking to her about something, I have more respect for you than to cheat on-"

The double black Maoh was cut off before he had a chance to finish speaking. "Men don't whisper in a woman's ear like that unless they're intimate. So, wimp, try t explain why you were speaking to her in such an intimate manner."

"I don't have to be intimate; it could just be that we were talking about something secret..." Yuri had gulped, realising too late that his words sounded like he was cheating on the blond boy.

"KINGS DON'T HAVE SECRETS WITH MAIDS UNLESS THEY'RE HAVING AFFAIRS WITH THEM! I HATE YOU, YOU STUPID CHEATING WIMP!" A large fireball was being formed in Wolframs hand, but a knock sounded at the door before it could be thrown.

"HEIGA! It's time for your lessons!" Gunter sang the words through the door; it wasn't exactly a secret that he loved teaching the king.

Yuri glanced at the door, then back to the blond who was getting ready to launch a very large fireball at his head.

Faster than Wolfram could catch, Yuri was in front of him. He placed a glowing blue hand over the fire, quenching it, and then wrapped his other arm around his fiancé's slim waist, before leaning down to press his lips gently against those of the smaller blond boy. Green eyes shot wide for a moment, not knowing what had had happened and shocked that Yuri was kissing him. Before Wolfram could properly take in the situation he fell limp in the strong arms that held him.

"Sorry, Wolf. I can't tell you about it right now and I don't have time to lie convincingly." After another chaste kiss on the unconscious blonde's lips, Yuri left the room.

*****END FLASHBACK*******

Five hours later Wolfram had woken up on the bed, still fully dressed and with no memory after Gunter's knock. Understandably he was concerned about how it happened, he knew Yuri had something to do with it but he didn't know how.

"If you weren't cheating on me you would have told me what you were 'talking' to her about. Instead you're keeping secrets, meaning you have something to hide." Wolfram was satisfied with his argument, he didn't really think Yuri was cheating on him but the constant suspicion would keep him away from the temptation of doing so.

Yuri sighed, he couldn't think of any lies which would convince the angry blond that he wasn't cheating "Think what you want Wolf, I couldn't care less. I'm going to bed; I have to be up early tomorrow for a meeting with the council."

He walked away; leaving Wolfram to do his third puffer fish impression in ten minutes. Yuri couldn't actually be cheating, could he...?

* * *

><p><em>AN- Sorry it took me so long to update but in my defence this chapter is longer than the previous ones. To be honest it didn't take me that long to type it but some of my friends just came back from doing aid work in Africa so I've been with them the last couple of days, leaving me with only small amounts of time to write.<em>

_Surprisingly, I've only just noticed that I have no writing style at all :O or rather I jump between styles constantly, making each chapter feel like a different story T_T_

_Well if you feel like putting up with my weird way of writing to find out how this story ends (isn't that last bit a song lyric?) **REVIEW!** please :) x_


	5. Chapter 5

_**AN**__-I can't believe it's been a year since I've wrote anything for this story. I accidentally killed my laptop last summer and by the time I got a new one life got in the way of me writing. After getting __two__ reviewers for this story which hasn't been touched in a year I started thinking really hard to try and remember what my plot was. I remember how I wanted it to end but my memory for the middle is a bit sketchy so this story will almost certainly be shorter and not as good as I originally intended it to be but oh well._

_Disclaimer- *Checks ownership of KKM* Nope don't own it so back off Mr Lawyer._

_***Important Note-in this chapter I will be switching between Wolf and Yuri to sort of show what is happening to each of them at the same time.  
>For this one chapter if the writing is in bold then we are following Yuri, if not then its Wolf. Sorry for any confusion, the main reason is that it will be mostly following Wolf with just a few sentences of Yuri in between. <em>

**Yuri woke the following morning to an empty bed, something which hadn't happened in years. There was a lingering sense of guilt in his heart but it was quickly pushed aside by the self-assurance that it would be worth it in the long run. Dragging himself out of bed Yuri began with his agenda for the day. He hadn't entirely lied to Wolfram about the council meeting, there should have been one but the young Maoh had made sure to clear all official duties for this one day.**

**Step one in 'the-secret-plan-which-Wolfram-must-know-absolutely-nothing-about' was to find Cheri and get her opinion on flowers.**

After arguing with Yuri, everyone's 'favourite' blonde prince had decided it would be best to sleep in his own room. The sheets were cold and lonely that night as he tried to sleep and the morning strange with no King on the floor. Wolfram couldn't bear to stay in that room for any longer than necessary so he rose early despite having no duties that day, which was rare, choosing to search for his Mother. When you're heartbroken there is nothing like a hug from your mother while you cry to make you feel less alone.

The most likely place for Cheri to be was the flower garden so that was the first stop. The weak early morning sunlight shone on the brightly coloured flora which Cheri so lovingly tended, there was still evidence of puddles on the paths from the flowers being watered, the metal handle of the watering can still held traces of human warmth. Cheri wasn't there but she had been.

The next port of call was the terrace where Cheri was notorious for holding tea parties with Greta and Annisana. When the depressed blond Mazoku arrived the delicately decorated white chairs were pushed close to their table counterpart and none of the three usual inhabitants were in sight.

Wolfram briefly wondered if Cheri had made a sudden decision to continue on her search for love and left at sunrise without telling anyone; as she was prone to doing.

Perhaps Gwendal could be of some help, he wasn't really the hugging kind but he could give Yuri mountains of extra paperwork. Oh sweet revenge.

'**The-secret-plan-which-Wolfram-must-know-absolutely-nothing-about'; step one, Lady Cheri's opinion on flowers - complete.  
>Step two was to find Gwendal for help with locational reconnaissance, in other words to find out in which part of the castle the plan would be least likely to be interrupted.<strong>

The only realistic place Wolfram knew Gwendal could be was in his office, signing papers that the traitorous, good-for-nothing, lying, cheating wimp was to lazy to do himself.

As per his usual Wolfram just barged straight into his brother's office without knocking. He was still officially the fiancé of the Maoh, at least until the wimp could be bothered to officially end it, which meant he had the rights to a presence at any and all official state meetings. If something important were being discussed in the office he was allowed to be involved anyway so he had every right to barge straight in.

Unfortunately there was nobody in the office, as well as a suspicious lack of paperwork piles which ordinarily reached the ceiling. If Yuri was telling the truth about the Big Shimaron treaty negotiations then there should have been even more paperwork than normal. Something was going on.

Despite his suspicions Wolfram was quite a dense, selfish person so he brushed any oddities off and decided to go look for Conrad.

'**The-secret-plan-which-Wolfram-must-know-absolutely-nothing-about';  
>step two, Gwendal's help with deciding on the location – complete.<strong>

**Step three was to find Conrad to ask about the specific formalities that would need to be followed. No way was he asking Gunter, who was currently the only high ranked (in other words people who have names) member of the castle not in the know. If he was the 'secret-plan' wouldn't be all that secret.**

By the time Wolfram had gotten to the courtyard, which is where Conrad should be training his men, it was midday. The men were training, but Conrad was nowhere to be found. When questioned, the men informed the desperate prince that Conrad had been called away by the Maoh two hours ago. Thinking that no meeting would have taken that long without him being told about it, Wolfram went to the stables; no Conrad.

Taking his new white horse Wolfram rode to the baseball stadium where Conrad could often be found training the players of just throwing balls to relieve stress, he claimed it was better than a good spar.

Once again Wolfram was unable to find his target. With no more family members left besides Greta, who was too young for his worries, Wolfram decided to just ride around the countryside until nightfall.

'**The-secret-plan-which-Wolfram-must-know-absolutely-nothing-about';  
>step three; ask Conrad about formalities to observe – complete.<strong>

**The fourth and final step was to go and speak to Doria again, this was originally step one but thanks to an interruption the previous day it had been pushed back. The maid already had a vague idea of what the Maoh wanted but Yuri needed to make sure she hadn't misunderstood him. He was now totally prepared thanks to Cheri, Gwendal and Conrad, as well as minor assistance from Greta, Annisana, Dorcascus, Gisela and even Shino not to mention the major favour he'd had to pull in from Murata. So after picking Doria up from the kitchens the two proceeded to the room which Gwendal had suggested and the 'assistants' had spent all day helping Yuri prepare. The maid would no doubt be telling everyone about this later, but by then 'the-secret-plan-which-Wolfram-must-know-absolutely-nothing-about' would have already have been carried out.**

_AN-Well this has been my longest chapter yet, not bad after a year of being AWOL if I do say so myself._

_If you agree or liked this chapter or want me to stick around a bit longer the feel free to review (wink, wink, nudge, nudge)_


	6. Chapter 6

_AN- On to chapter 6 we go! After this chapter there will probably be 3-5 chapters of mushy-ness, followed by a couple of stressed dramatic ones and finally the dramatic, unforgettable, unmissable, heart wrenching (hopefully) climatic last few chapters._

_So I anticipate this story being about 20-25 chapters long, it really depends on how cruel and/or descriptive I feel like being :D_

_Disclaimer-No I don't own, if I did I probably wouldn't have to worry about student loans and future debts_

It was dark by the time Wolfram returned to Blood Pledge Castle. It was still early enough that his family would up and socialising, or in Gwendal's case working….or maybe trying to pry Gunter's attention from the Maoh, Wolfram still wasn't sure whether he did that for his own benefit or Yuri's.

Leaving his horse with Dorcascus, who strangely refused to look at him, Wolfram strolled in to the castle like he owned the place, which as the King's fiancé he practically did.

Normally there would have been maids cleaning the hallways at this time of day; today there wasn't, a fact Wolfram was grateful for. He wasn't particularly angry with the maid that Yuri cheated on him with, no sane person would say no to the King, as nice as Yuri was he could still order anyone he chose to be imprisoned or killed should they displease him. It was Yuri himself that Wolfram's fury was directed at, the man had proposed to him after all so he should not have personal liaison with other men or women while the engagement was still valid, it was a grave insult to Wolfram's honour should it become publically known that he was unable to satisfy his fiancé.

As Wolfram turned towards the northern side of the castle where his room was located, a random and unimportant messenger appeared from the shadows, rather disturbingly.

"King Yuri Shibuya, 27th Maoh of the Great Demon Kingdom, chosen heir of Original King Shino, officially adopted member of the Van Wilcott family, Lord of the Great Water Dragons and Master of the Kotsuhizoku, requests your presence in the tower room of the Guarded Tower."

With that the man was gone as quickly as he had appeared, but not before shoving a map into Wolfram's unmoving hands. What was going on? Wolfram had spent much of his life in this castle both as a resident and guard, yet he had never so much as heard mention of this 'Guarded Tower'.

Jolting out of his shock Wolfram decided to take a look at the map, perhaps Yuri was summoning him to be told that the engagement was cancelled because he had gotten some whore pregnant.

The map which he had been given showed an overview of the castle grounds. There was a big red dot at his current location and a red dotted line leading along corridors and down staircases to a room the Wolfram didn't recall ever entering, he had always assumed it was a broom closet. He wiggled the handle and…..

It was locked. Stupid cheating wimp, he had summoned him to a locked room. The Wolfram began to wonder if Yuri had actually summoned him or if he had just sent him on a wild goose chase to keep him out of the way while he was with someone else.

As he slowly turned red with anger and embarrassment at his own stupidity; Wolfram began to turn away to continue on his way to his room. Before he could even take a step the door began to glow with a gentle blue magic which Wolfram could recognise anywhere as Yuri's. The door developed intricate blue patterns and became steadily bigger and more ornate then swung outwards to reveal a beautiful garden.

Taking a tentative step through the door, into the garden Wolfram forgot all about his anger, all about anything really, at the beauty of the garden. The path he was currently on was bordered by beautiful rose bushes which reached to about his waist, behind these bushes were little square gardens with beautiful plants and flowering trees to provide shade. Each little garden had a different purpose and a different theme. The first few were simple; a strip of grass shaded by cherry blossoms - the perfect location for a romantic picnic – next was a small table with two chairs and leafy green bushes strung with magically powered fairy lights – the perfect place for a romantic dinner – after that the mini gardens became more beautiful but less clear as to their meaning. It was as if the garden as a whole, which was bordered by ivy covered stone walls, was designed to be the perfect lover's retreat.

Thoughts of Yuri returned as Wolfram neared a stone building which rose to the sky like a tower. Wolfram began to think that Yuri had summoned him here to see what his whore would have once the engagement was cancelled.

Reaching the door he opened said barrier with much trepidation.

AN- I wanted to make this longer but time doesn't agree so my lovely readers will have to live with a cliff-y until I can finish typing the rest.

Read and Review people :D


	7. Chapter 7

_AN- After getting three new reviews within about 12 hours of me updating I have decided to wake up extra early to type up the next chapter._

_Disclaimer-Unfortunately I still don't own KKM  
><em>

As the door swung open a plain room with only a spiral staircase in the middle was revealed. Wolfram walked over to aforementioned stairs with hesitant steps. He paused at the first step, unsure whether to continue. Although Yuri didn't have the morals to stay faithful, Wolfram was fairly sure the Maoh would never try to cause him physical harm.

The stone of the stairs felt warm with magic under Wolfram's boots. Yuri's magic lingered in every inch of this tower, as if it had been used hours earlier to do something, but Wolfram doubted the King had used water magic to clean so he had no idea what. The stairs continued higher, through uninteresting living rooms, bath rooms, a kitchen, a small library and even a small office. Every floor of the tower was one room, in a circular shape built around the stairs. Wolfram could see a tapered roof about one floor above him now so he assumed he had reached the top floor.

After fully reaching the top floor Wolfram gazed around in wonder, this floor held a beautiful bedroom. The bed itself was a bit larger than the one in Yuri's chambers. Like the King's bed this one was a four-poster, with a red canopy and drapes. The sheets and pillows on the bed were black but with edgings of red. All in all it had a slightly gothic yet passionate appeal, definitely the bed of a demon king. Standing out starkly against the black sheet were scattered rose petals, the whole thing looked like a set-up for a lover's retreat.

Suddenly in dawned on Wolfram that he was alone in this room, he had passed through every other one in the tower. At this thought Wolfram started seething again, ranting aloud as a fireball formed in his palm, ready to burn this little hide away to the ground.

"So I was right, that cheating wimp did bring me here to rub my face in what that whore will have and I won't. When I find him he'll know what it feels like to be in the fires of hell, no wait he'll want to go to hell for a holiday because what I'm going to do will be worse!"

"You're wrong."

The gently spoken words stopped Wolfram in his tracks. It was Yuri's voice but he had no idea where it had come from.

"Up here Wolf. Will you join me? I'd like to talk."

Looking to the ceiling Wolfram noticed a skylight which was wide open, however there was no ladder. How did the wimp expect him to get up there, better yet how did the clumsy wimp get up there himself?

Shoving his anger to the side in favour of curiosity Wolfram called out to the young king, "How wimp, there's no ladder and I can't fly up there. You better not just want me up there because you're stuck." As he spoke Wolfram walked to the skylight so he was directly underneath.

Yuri chuckled, a wonderful sound which was rarely heard. "Just give me your hand." Yuri had laid down flat on the roof, with his entire upper body hanging over the edge to reach for Wolfram. Apprehensively Wolfram stood on his toes and stretched upwards, his hand only just able to reach Yuri's.

Wolfram was never quite sure what happened next, all he remembered was blinking, feeling himself move upwards and then finding himself sitting on Yuri's lap on a roof top balcony. Quickly scrabbling away from the Maoh, a bright red blush on his cheeks, Wolfram stood up and surveyed his surroundings. He could see Blood Pledge Castle and the gardens he had walked through on one side. On the other side was a beautiful lake, the sandy shores of which reached the edge of the tower, a wooden pier was built going a little ways into the lake with a small rowing boat attached. On the balcony itself was a small table, set for two with softly burning tapers and more rose petals atop a black cloth.

"Yuri, what is this?" the shock was evident in Wolframs voice, this place was beautiful. He doubted Yuri would be cruel enough to go this far to spit him.

"It's for you. Always for you." Yuri's tone was still gentle; the man was gentle by nature but Wolfram had never heard him speak in such a tone. Then the words themselves registered in his muddled mind, muddling it even more with incomprehension.

Rather intelligently Wolfram responded with "Huh?" earning himself another chuckle.

Yuri reached out to take Wolfram's had, leading the dazed prince over to the table and pulling out a chair. Not really registering what was happening Wolfram sat in the chair. He partially returned to the world of consciousness thought when Yuri sat across from him and poured them both a glass of champagne. "What is this, I don't understand Yuri?"

"I told you, it's for you. Now we shall have dinner before our talk becomes more substantial." With a wave of his hand Yuri caused a plate of oysters to appear before them. Sharing from the same plate of food was awkward for Wolfram to say the least. It was made worse since he had never had oysters before and couldn't do it right, Yuri had been forced to feed them to him so as to avoid the blonde's clothes becoming a mess. Although, Yuri hadn't seemed to mind.

With another wave of Yuri's hand the plate of empty oyster shells disappeared, to be replaced by two plates of some kind of lobster, asparagus and chili combination. Wolfram managed to eat this on his own and had to admit it was delicious. He hadn't really tasted the oysters, being too distracted by Yuri's close proximity.

The final course which Yuri caused to appear was some kind of gooey, chocolate, cakey thing which Yuri insisted there was a proper way to eat which Wolfram wasn't doing, which resulted in Yuri feeding him again. By this point Wolfram had drank several glasses of champagne so he believed the king easily.

Before he knew it the cake on both plates was all gone, which caused him to scowl and pout. Yuri was leaning closer to him than before, their lips almost touching. Yuri's tongue flicked out to lick Wolfram's lips to taste the chocolate on them, before returning to the king's own mouth.

"Mmh, delicious." Wolfram just stared at him, a strange feeling forming in his lower stomach. "Shall we talk now _mio amore_?"

Wolfram just blinked at him, he couldn't remember for the life of him what he wanted to speak to Yuri about. Instead he said "Why did you do all of this?"

"I've told you several times Wolf, I did it for you."

"I get that but why?" It seemed that Yuri wanted to dodge his questions tonight.

Running a hand through his sexily messy hair, Yuri sighed and rose from his seat. He offered his hand to Wolfram which the blond prince took. With that Wolfram found himself lead over to the railing to look out at the view which was no less breath taking than the first time around. "Do you know what this place is Wolf? Have you ever heard of the Guarded Tower?"

Wolfram just shook his head so Yuri continued. "It was built at the same time as Blood Pledge Castle, by Shino himself. Everything here was originally constructed by his magic so that no other person would come here. He built it as a private place for himself and his consort, before us they are the only people to have even seen the tower. It was protected by Shino's magic so that from the outside it could not be seen and only his magic could open the single pathway into this place. After Shino's death it was never used again, the consort could not bear to see a place which had held so many happy memories with one who would never return. The tower fell into ruin and was almost completely crumbled, the gardens withered and barren." Yuri took on a faraway look, as if he were remembering some forgotten past which was not originally his to see.

Wolfram couldn't help but ask, the story was too intriguing. "But it's not a ruin now and the gardens are beautiful. What happened to it?" Wolfram's voice was soft, almost like that of a woman and not at all like his normal voice.

Yuri smiled down at him in a way that made Wolfram's heart flutter and the odd sensation in his lower stomach to return. "I said, didn't I that only Shino's magic could open the pathway?" a nod, "well I overruled the magic on the door to recognise my magic too. I've been spending every free moment of time I've had lately restoring this tower, I'm sure you can feel my magic in the stones of this tower. The guarding magic is back up as well so we are safe here, no-one can get in without me allowing it."

Wolfram stared at the Maoh in amazement, he was aware that Yuri had been getting better at using his powers but to do such a thing as to break Shino's magic and restore such a vast area alone and never show excessive fatigue from it even while still being king was pretty damn impressive. "Why would you go to such lengths though? This place is amazing and I'm glad I could see it like this and not as a ruin, but why?"

Yuri eyed the smaller boy unsurely before he spoke confidently, his eyes never leaving Wolframs enticing green ones. "Shino first brought his lover here the night he asked him to become his consort and rule by his side. Since I am the one Shino has chosen as his true heir, I thought it only fitting that I do the same."

Wolfram looked into the deep black eyes that were swirling with so many emotions he felt as if he were drowning. He blinked multiple times in confusion, unknowingly looking irresistibly cute, unsure of what Yuri was trying to say.

Yuri gave a nervous, exasperated sort of sigh; apparently he was hoping for Wolfram to click on to what he was getting at without having to actually say it. He knelt on the floor with one leg bent and one foot still placed on the ground normally. Concentrating his magic into on palm which he held up to Wolfram, who still didn't understand what was happening, Yuri caused a small black box to appear. He motioned for Wolfram to take it.

"The metal that it's made from is called tungsten on earth, but hundreds of years ago it was called wolfram. On earth it is the metal with the highest melting point so your flames can't damage it." He said the last bit with a small, nervous smirk, "I thought it fitting that I gave you a ring made from a metal that shares your name. On earth when a man kneels before his partner and presents a ring, they are asking that person to marry them. So Wolfram Von Bielefeld, will you rule by my side as my official consort? Will you marry me?"

_AN- I'm evil, I know _

_Don't worry if you read this before the next chapter goes up, I should be putting the next bit up in a couple of hours, I just didn't want to make the chapter too long because there will be stuff happening after Wolfram responds that could easily be another 1000 words or more. This just seemed like a good place to cut it up for now._

_Read then review please_


	8. Chapter 8

_AN-and lets continue…._

_Disclaimer-since I can't draw to save my life I'm fairly sure I don't own KKM  
><em> 

Wolfram just blinked for several minutes, he just couldn't comprehend what was happening. Although it was true that they were already engaged, it had been through the customs Wolfram knew. Yuri proposing to him in the way of his people on earth was big; it meant that the Maoh seriously wanted to marry him, that he was ready to accept Wolfram as his life partner. To Wolfram wearing a ring given to him by Yuri was like wearing a mark of ownership. It was a mark he welcomed with open arms because it made him different than the people who through themselves at Yuri, unlike them Wolfram would have something that would keep them away; he could prove that Yuri had chosen him.

Gingerly Wolfram reached out to take the silver coloured, wolfram ring from its box. Three small diamonds were set into the band, one the black of royalty, one the blue of water magic and one the green of his eyes. It was a beautiful piece of jewellery, it was neat enough to be practical for a soldier to wear and it was beautiful without being overly feminine.

Wolfram noticed that Yuri had begun to shift nervously on the floor. What was he waiting for, why didn't he get up? Oh wait was Wolfram supposed to answer him first?

He wasn't sure what to say to be honest. He wanted this more than anything but he feared what would happen if he said yes. If that were his answer then should Yuri ever betray him or cancel the engagement or continue postponing the actual wedding, it would hurt twice as much because Wolfram would know that Yuri had at one point actually wanted him. At the same time if Wolfram were to say no then it would be the same as voiding their original engagement and he would be force to leave Yuri's side forever.

"Um, Wolf, could you answer please. You're making me nervous."

"I'm scared." It was quiet and Wolfram hadn't even meant to say it but Yuri had apparently heard it.

Rising to his feet, Yuri took both of Wolframs hands in his own larger, rougher ones. Wolfram looked up into his eyes and the fear of what could happen was evident in the swirling green. "Don't be afraid. This is me telling you that I love you with all of my heart. That I will never want anyone but you, and I will never pursue another regardless of what answer you give. When I first met you all I had ever wanted was to marry a nice girl, have a decent job and a couple of kids then live a nice quiet life. You made me change my mind. I decided I wanted you for you and it didn't matter that you were male. I stayed here to be Maoh after the Shino/Soushu fiasco, when I could have stayed on earth, because I couldn't bear even the thought of never seeing you again. When I disappeared for a while I regretted leaving immediately because as much as my family means to me, I would leave them behind in an instant for you. We have Greta already but I would still love to have more children with you, so that we can raise them together. I can't have a quiet life with you because you are just far too passionate to a quaint little wife who behaves as I say and I love that. I want someone with their own mind, someone who keeps me on my toes trying to anticipate what they will do next. I want someone who I would gladly spend every day for the rest of time with. In short I want you. I love you. So you don't have to be afraid because I will chase all of your fears away, I'll protect you from your nightmares and your enemies. I will always love you, which is why I'm giving you this ring. It's to signify that you are the one who holds my heart and a promise that should you grant me yours in return I will never break it."

At the end of Yuri's speech Wolfram's eyes had cleared, it seemed almost as if he were seeing the whole world in a new light. Tears were streaming down his face but they were tears of joy. He was happier than he ever remembered being knowing that Yuri loved him that much. "Yes." It was quiet and Yuri apparently didn't hear it because he was leaning forward. "Yes! Yes, I'll marry you!" Wolfram threw his arms around Yuri's neck who responded by wrapping his arms securely around the blonde's waist and lifting him into the air to twirl him around and laugh in sheer joy.

Wolfram found himself back on his feet, with their bodies still locked in a tight embrace and a pair of lips pressing tenderly against his own. The kiss, their first kiss, quickly deepened but it remained romantic and gentle; a way to show how much they cared for each other. Yuri's tongue flicked against Wolframs who opened his mouth in surprise allowing Yuri's tongue to slip inside. After a while Yuri drew away, leaving Wolfram dazed with eyes unfocused by lust.

"Thank you." With those two simple words Yuri slipped the wolfram ring onto his fiancé's left ring finger, it was a perfect fit, then kissed his hand. Standing back up, Yuri took one glance at the blonde prince and lifted him into his arms princess style. Wolfram was too far gone by this point to realise what was happening, who knew Yuri was such a good kisser, the taste of his mouth didn't help either; Wolfram would never be able to look at an apple the same way again.

Yuri had carried his prince(ss) over to the skylight and jumped through without hesitation, falling the eight feet to the floor of the bedroom, the double black Maoh somehow managed to land soundlessly and Wolfram never even felt a jolt. Wolfram found himself placed on the black rose petal bed he had seen earlier, but before he could wonder how he had gotten there Yuri was kissing his way down his neck to the opened collar of his skirt. Love bites were placed on several points of his neck causing a certain reaction in his lower half; however Yuri never went any lower than his collarbone, leaving Wolfram full clothed.

"Yuuurrriii!" Wolfram was moaning partially from the pleasure of the bites and partially from frustration. "Mooorrreee!"

To Wolframs immense frustration Yuri lifted his head to look at him. During the respite from mind fogging pleasure, Wolfram noticed their position; him on the bed with his legs spread and Yuri kneeling in between with his elbows either side of Wolframs head to hold him up. Wolfram couldn't find it in himself to be embarrassed, he wanted this too badly.

"I've never done this before Wolf; I don't want to hurt you." Wolfram was surprised to say the least; Yuri was doing a pretty good job for his first time. "I want you to enjoy it too and right now I'm not sure you would."

Yuri's eyes were shining with love and concern, which is what encouraged Wolfram to speak up. "I'm not a virgin Yuri. I had a lover once before, many years before I met you." Yuri's eyebrows had furrowed, he obviously didn't like the idea of being second choice. Wolfram took a deep breath and pushed any lingering sadness aside. "It was an arranged marriage for political purposes and in the beginning I hated him, it was months before my mother could even get me to talk to him. When the war started and I had to stay behind he kept me company, he was the last of the Von Krimge family so he too was kept away from war while his friends were dying. He was a skilled warrior and tactician who could give Conrad a run for his money so it wasn't like he was useless in battle. The only reason he stayed is because he was valuable. I could relate. We became friends, at the time I thought I loved him because I had decided that I didn't mind marrying him. Now I realise that it was just an attachment to my only real friend. I only slept with him once and after that night he left and I never saw him again. I got over it eventually but even now I miss talking with him but I _want _to marry you, the feelings are different; more intense. If you were to leave me, I wouldn't just mourn you, I would kill myself because I couldn't live without you."

Yuri just stared down at him speechless for a moment. "I would never do that. I would never force you into anything."

"I know and that's why I love you; that is why I want to marry you. My point was that I've done this before and he wasn't particularly gentle but I know you will be. I trust you." Wolfram lifted his hand to Yuri's cheek and placed it there softly as a form of reassurance.

"If you're sure…"

"I am."

*********************censored***********************

The two flopped down side-by-side on the bed in a sweaty, satisfied, panting heap. Finally Yuri got his breathing under control and pulled the still trembling blonde into his arms; both drifting off into sleep. Wolfram knew his back would hurt in the morning and there would be bruises on his hips from Yuri's grip but right now he didn't care.

_AN- for the censored bit do have it typed up and will publish it as a oneshot if people want me to. I just didn't want to change the rating of this story, I could have sworn I'd set it as M but apparently not o_o_

_Reviews please _


	9. Chapter 9

_AN- Please not that chapters will not always be published this quickly, I managed to type 7,8 and most of 9 on Sunday but there probably won't be another update until next weekend since I am currently at work 8am-6pm Monday-Friday and a few hours on a Saturday. Basically I have no time. I promise I won't abandon this story again so please don't abandon it if there isn't another update until the weekend._

_Disclaimer-Wish I owned because then my job might actually be fun.  
><em>

The room was brightly lit by sun light when Wolfram woke up. Something felt different for a while and he couldn't quite place it. The room wasn't his own or Yuri's but he remembered that much from last night. He felt warmer than he normally would at this time of year without any clothes on or a fire in the room, not that he normally slept without clothes on but that was beside the point. The difference was the pair of arms wrapped around him as if he were a teddy bear and the surprisingly comfortable, muscled chest he had been using as a pillow.

As if sensing Wolfram's thoughts the 'pillow' began to stir and the arms tightened briefly. Black eyes blinked open sleepily to trying to focus on Wolfram's own through the lingering haze of sleep. Their eyes met and Yuri smiled in a way that sincerely showed his happiness but wasn't his usual wimpy grin. Wolfram was the first to speak, but it wasn't a normal good morning or even some sweet or romantic statement. No, it was "I didn't kick you out."

Yuri laughed at the comment, before placing a soft kiss to Wolframs temple and muttering, with his lips still attached, "I wouldn't have let you even if you tried, I'm never letting you go again."

Wolfram felt himself melting into a pile of goo at how sweet his fiancé was being; how could someone known for his innuendo comments be so sweet, and for that matter how could someone extremely well known (thanks to Wolfram) as a wimp be such a perfect lover. "Did it really happen?" Yuri raised an eyebrow, which caused the blonde to flush "I mean did you really ask me to marry you last night?!"

"Of course, just look at your hand. As good as your imagination is I don't think you could give your dreams substance."

"But my dream of actually marrying you is coming true." Wolfram spoke in a near silent whisper but the Maoh heard it and his smile widened.

Wolfram watched as Yuri stood from the messy bed and turned around to offer his hand. Glancing at the hand Wolfram decided to stand up on his own, as sweet as the gesture had been he wasn't helpless. He quickly regretted his pride based decision once he was on his feet. Sharp jolts of pain ran through his hips and back, causing his legs to give out, thankfully Yuri was fast enough to catch him before he hit the floor.

"Are you alright Wolf?" he was frowning from concern, hoping that it was nothing serious so Wolfram couldn't find it in himself to blame his lover for his current pain, even though he was the cause.

"My back, it hurts. My hips and ass too, for that matter."

Yuri chuckled and before Wolfram could make a comment about it not being funny, he found himself in his lover's arms and being carried to the stairs in the centre of the room.

"Waaiit! What are you doing, I'm still naked! What if we see someone?!"

Yuri, who had somehow managed to get dressed before catching Wolfram just smiled knowingly. "I told you didn't I? No-one can get in here without me knowing about it and trust me we are the only ones here. Besides we're taking a bath so there would be little point in dressing you."

Wolfram was about to ask why Yuri got dressed then, but decided against it. He hadn't paid much attention to the bath when he passed the previous night but now that he did he realised that the design managed to somehow be more exquisite and simple than the King's royal bath. The whole room was made from a smooth black marble like material, but it wasn't dark thanks to the windows which covered most of the walls, like a sun room. The bath itself was deep and long enough to swim in, with a fairly wide ledge about a foot below the surface to sit on. The water was perfectly clear and at a single touch from Yuri became hot enough to ease his aches.

Yuri lowered him carefully into the water before removing his own clothes and sliding in too. Wolfram had closed his eyes in pleasure once he was in the water so he didn't see Yuri undressing or sliding into the water too. A pair of strong arms wrapped around him from behind; Wolfram relaxed into the arms, leaning against the broad chest behind him to relieve his back of some of the strain of sitting up. To his surprise Yuri pushed him forward again but when Wolfram went to move away, feeling rejected, Yuri's arms held him in place. "Stay still koibito, it will make it easier if you don't try to run away from me." There was mirth in Yuri's tone but also something else, guilt perhaps?

Yuri's hand move to rest on Wolfram's lower back causing him to shiver in pleasure and desire, despite the ache in his bones and muscles. Apparently that wasn't what Yuri had in mind because his hand never moved any lower. A sort of glowing sense of both soothing coolness and healing heat began to invade Wolfram's body from where the hand lay on his back. After a moment Wolfram recognised it as Yuri's magic, he had never allowed the other man to heal him before, not that Yuri allowed him to get hurt or sick if it could be avoided. It felt strange to have another person's magic in his body, but a good type of strange. Wolfram gladly welcomed the strange sensation when he realised that his aches were all gone, even the lingering ache in his leg from a past wound that had never properly healed. Wolfram quickly found that he had completely lost the ability to hold himself upright and happily leaned into his lover's comfortable body with a sigh of contentment. In fact he was so comfortable and so content that when Yuri had finished healing him a few minutes later he found his fiery fiancé to once again be asleep.

Shrugging it off Yuri cleaned and dried them both before putting Wolfram to sleep on the living room couch and going to deal with the mess from last night. The exact position Wolfram awoke to find himself in a couple of hours later was lying on a couch with his head in Yuri's lap, who was reading a book. Wolfram knew he had never been this happy and doubted it was possible to feel any happier.

_AN- REVIEW PLEASE._

_The reviews I got for the last chapter all made me do a little happy dance. If you want me to continue doing random little happy dances at work the please take the time to leave me a couple of words of encouragement or advice, or nice criticism or even just a hello. Anything really :D_


	10. Chapter 10

_I'M BACK!_

_Yeah so I haven't died, just got distracted by summer homework, finishing work and going back to school. I'm an easily distracted person :P_

_I've been meaning to update for over a month but sometimes I find that other people don't do things making extra work and stress for me. It's probably not helped by the fact that I'm still recovering from a chest infection. Not fun._

_But the point is (see, easily distracted!) that I can update again and I've decided that in future I won't so long between updating, it's my new years resolution. Let's see how long that lasts anyway lol :D_

_Rose_

_On with the story!_

Recap- Yuri and Wolf have had a bit of naughty fun to celebrate their proper engagement and the following day Yuri has healed Wolf's 'aches' while in the bath. Wolf has just woken up on the couch with his head in Yuri's lap.

Yuri glanced down from his book to see two sparkling emeralds watching him. For all his found his recently cool mannerism the young Maoh couldn't help but feel his breath hitch at the beauty that was splayed across his lap. Despite all his planning and preparation for the last four months for this day, he still could not believe that he was actually engaged to the blonde.

True, they had been officially engaged for years but it was not the same. Yuri had never seen Wolfram as his fiancé because he hadn't willingly or knowingly asked him. Now that he had things were different and the double black was determined to pull out all the stops to make the blond fall even more in love with him so that he would never have to let him go. Unknown to all but Murata and the Shibuya family, Yuri was actually a very possessive person. Once he decided he wanted something (or someone) he fought tooth and nail to keep them. Even before he loved, or admitted to himself that he loved the blonde, he had been possessive of him, keeping him safe at all costs and falling into a fit of untameable rage when Wolfram became hurt or was in immediate danger of being hurt.

As for Wolfram, he relished in the possessive nature of the king, he liked the feeling of being wanted even if only as a friend, he liked the feeling of being protected. He had never had that before, except from perhaps his mother, he had been protected by his soldiers of course, but only out of a sense of duty to the Maoh's son/fiancé. The other man that had stained his life had been possessive too, but it was of a different sort. Yuri was possessive out of love, with the other it had been out of selfish desire. He didn't love the blonde, he enjoyed dominating him and showing off his pretty possession, he simply didn't want anyone else to have that luxury.

Shaking himself from his thoughts Yuri stood and pulled Wolfram with him, effectively ending the blonds more melancholy train of thought too. "Come on Wolf, as nice as it would be for us to lounge around here all day I have a better idea" Yuri said this with a knowing smile, causing Wolfram to blush and Yuri to laugh at him. "Not that! Well, not now at least. We have this whole tower to ourselves plus its gardens and Gwendal kindly _agreed _to let me have a few days off. After all the work I put into this tower I believe I deserve the time to enjoy it, wouldn't you agree?"

Wolfram decided it best to overlook the stress placed of the word agree. "So what do you have in mind of great King?"

"That, my little dragon, is a surprise." Yuri winked after this, causing Wolfram to blush once again.

Something occurred to his as Yuri grabbed his hand and headed down the stairs. "Dragon?"

"Do you dislike it? Since we are to marry I thought it would be nice to give you a pet name. You are can be an unstoppable fiery force when provoked but you can also be quite gentle, especially towards me. You remind me of Pochi in that way, of course I don't love Pochi which is why you are my dragon." Yuri said this with such assurance that Wolfram was unsure of how to respond. Where had the timid child king who was so unsure of his own thoughts disappeared to and when had he gone? It may have been the child king that Wolfram had grown to love, for his innocent and clumsy ways, but thinking about it this adult man before him was the one he was _in _love with, the one he wanted to be with for the rest of his life. It was the man before him that had truly stolen his heart and captured his every thought, all without even meaning to. "After all Wolf, you've been calling me Wimp for as long as I can remember and I find that I have grown quite fond of the term." Yuri was smiling again and his words had once more caught Wolfram off guard.

Wolfram muttered his reply with his head lowered to hide his scarlet cheeks. "It wasn't supposed to be a pet name idiot." Yuri just grinned wider. "Wimp."

_I'll update again just as soon as I remember where I was going with this, I typed this chapter in November and just never got around to putting it up. I have a vague idea of what was supposed to come next but I can't make up my mind about the specifics and the level of fluffiness I want to include._

_Feel free to review in the meantime, it might just trigger my memory ;)_


	11. Chapter 11

_AN - Hehehe_

_So you may remember me saying over a year ago that i wouldn't go more that two weeks without updating...er...yeah...that failed._

_I won't make excuses...well maybe a little. As I was writing this chapter, I was really happy about how it was going. Then my computer crashed. Loosing half of it. As is normal I tried rewriting it but couldn't get it to read quite the same. So I threw a tantrum and didn't write it again for months. Then forgot about it. Oops._

_Well my two year old phase has ended and I finally managed to get this chapter sort of how I wanted it (the original was better) and decided to see if anyone still cares after so long. XD_

* * *

><p>Yuri lead the way down the tower and around to the opposite side to where Wolfram had entered the previous day. At the side lay a beautiful lake that left the blond speechless. Then again this was Wolfram so the silence didn't last for very long. As soon as the prince realised that he was being pulled towards a small boat he began to dig his heels into the soft sand.<p>

Yuri paused to look around at his fiancé. "What's the matter Little Dragon?"

Wolfram looked at his lover seriously, "What do you mean? What are you playing at, you know I hate boats?" He wasn't angry but he wasn't particularly thrilled with the idea of being forced into a boat either.

"Ah, but you've never been in this boat before. It's special." There was a knowing gleam in Yuri's eye that the blond prince didn't seem to notice.

"What's so special about it? A boat's a boat, I'll get sick no matter how pretty the boat looks?" In truth the boat was probably a little more than pretty. It was about the same size as a rowing boat but it was made out of a blue material that Wolfram could not identify and it was extremely ornate. Two dragons curled their way along the top edges of the boat and met at the front in a roar whilst their tails joined at the rear.

"Oh just trust me and come on" the double black king didn't want to explain, that would ruin the surprise, so he just lifted Wolfram up and had him sitting in the boat before he could protest anymore.

The boat moved away from the shore without any form of rowing or motor, in fact Yuri didn't even move after getting in to the boat with his fiancé on his lap. Wolfram was too busy figuring out how he was suddenly in a boat to even notice that the boat was moving.

"Why'd you do that Wimp! I said I didn't want to get into the boat! Let me out!"

Yuri chuckled at the bratty prince who owned his heart. "You can get out if you like but the landing would be rather wet." At this point the smaller boy realised that they were moving and almost in the middle of the lake. What surprised him the most was that he didn't feel sick at all. "Just a suggestion, but how about you sit still and enjoy the ride?"

Wolfram was still too shocked to reply but he took the double black Moah's advice anyway. As he sat there he realised that being on a boat was actually pretty relaxing, when you weren't too busy throwing up of course. The little boat stopped once it had reached the dead centre of the lake, just as Yuri had planned. Wolfram looked at his lover to ask why they had stopped when the boat answered him.

The dragons, which Wolfram had paid very little attention too assuming them to be mere decorations, began to move along the boat and detach themselves at the front. Once not even a tail was attached the two blue dragons sort of melted until they were no longer solid but magical blue water dragons. That was when the show began.

The two glistening blue dragons danced over the surface of the lake, twisting and twining, sending up calculated splashes and sprays of water as they went. The dance was beautiful and fluid, captivating the blonde mazoku prince's attention as he sat there in his fiancés arms. As he watched the captivating display, Wolfram began to realise the amount of magical skill that must have gone into setting this up, of course he should have already been aware of that seeing as Yuri had already told him that he had used magic to rebuild the tower.

As Wolfram's thoughts wandered, his eyes remained glued to the dragons, who flew into one final arch before diving to the lake below. The blonde tensed, expecting to be splashed but the dragons merely sank into the still surface of the lake as if they had never been separated.

"Did you enjoy that? I thought I'd show you the new trick I learned with my dragons, I practice magic all the time, but I only really get to use the stuff that looks threatening and occasionally some offensive stuff but only when I spar with Shino." Yuri was looking at his new fiancé with amusement since the blonde had just sat there in awed shock once the dragons had disappeared.

Shaking his head, Wolfram finally found the words to respond. "It was amazing! Thank you for showing it to me, I was raised to think of magic as a weapon to invoke fear, it's nice to see it used for something else." At this point, something Yuri had said registered in his brain. "Wait a minute, I didn't know you spared with Shino? Since when?"

"Since the fight with Genus. When I started merging with my other mazoku side we, that is Gwendal and I, realised that I was becoming too strong to spar with anyone in the castle without causing them harm. When we discussed it with Ulrike and Murata, they suggested I spar with Shino. The two of us have similar levels of magical power and since he is dead, any physical wounds I inflicted would have no real effect." Yuri looked cheerful as he said this but Wolfram could see a haunting sadness in his lover's eyes.

"What wrong Yuri?"

"Huh?"

The Maoh looked genuinely confused so the blonde sighed before elaborating. "I can see a sadness in your eyes. Can you tell me about it? I don't like seeing you sad."

To Wolfram's surprise Yuri chuckled. "Looks like I can't hide my feelings from you very well. To be honest I haven't spoken to anyone about this except Shino and Murata and I forced them into secrecy. I'm worried about what will happen to me if my power keeps increasing the way it has been. I'm only 19 and already I can beat a spirit who can draw power from the temple and who has led many successful battle charges."

All the prince could do was stare at his fiancé, he had no idea about any of this, he had been too wrapped up in being suspicious of Yuri cheating to notice the internal turmoil the man had been going through for who knows how long. "I may be pretty dense and I'm not as wise as Shino and Murata but I'd like to think that I do know you. You would never willingly hurt innocent people or cause suffering even to your enemies. So no matter how strong your powers become, you will still be you and I will be right here with you through it all."

Smiling gently at his fiery lover, Yuri placed a kiss on his head. "That's not exactly what I meant but thank you. Let's head back to the tower now, there are plenty of rooms that we have yet to….make full use of." This was all said with a lusty smirk that had the blond turning red and spluttering, completely forgetting Yuri's last cryptic remark about his magic as the boat headed back to the wooden jetty.

* * *

><p><em>AN2 - As for life, I moved out of home last autumn to go to university. For anyone who knows England, I moved from Nottingham to Essex, which is a fairly large distance, but it was the best decision I ever made. I've basically gotten a new start in life, leaving the past where it belongs at last. I also made some friends with similar interests who I can be myself with and escaped from my overbearing, controlling family. Independence rocks! Tw<em>_o weeks ago I went to London Comic-Con for the first time with some of my new friends, my family always stopped me going to things like that before. Anyways, we plan on going again in October, I'm so excited I've already sorted out my cosplay!_

_I think you've had enough of my ramblings by now but I've always liked to think of FanFic like my diary, the way my characters act and react depends on my mood. You may be able to guess that I was in a pretty bad, depressed mood when I started this but slowly life got better as I went along. Unfortunately the story needs to get depressing again soon, but I think the next few weeks for me will be pretty depressing so now is the perfect time for me to get back into it._

Ok, I'm done now, promise. :)

_Please leave me some lovely reviews...or insults for disappearing for a year if you really want to..._


	12. Chapter 12

_AN - I felt sort of inspired to keep writing, so have another chapter. No promises on when the next one will be though :P_

* * *

><p>Three days had passed before Yuri and Wolfram even knew it. They had spent their days exploring the rooms and using all of the small gardens the tower had. Then they spent their nights exploring each other, or rather Yuri exploring Wolfram while the blonde lost the ability to do anything other than writhe and moan.<p>

It was drawing close to evening on the third day and the two lovers were lounging in the garden under a cherry blossom tree and on top of a blanket which had been used for their picnic dinner. Yuri was beginning to join his fiancé in a lazy doze when something had him jerking awake and jolting Wolfram from his lap.

The blonde woke with a start, turning to glare at the Maoh and opening his mouth to shout at him. However the look on the face of his love had him snapping his mouth closed and watching the man in concern.

After moments of tense silence, where Yuri's focus seemed to be far away, Wolfram could take it no longer. "Yuri? What's going on?"

It took the Maoh several moments to turn his attention to Wolfram and this had the blonde's concern growing. "There is someone trying to get through the wards of the door. They won't be able to of course but that's not the point. I purposely put the door in a place that the guards and maids don't go so only our family would know where it was and that we were here. I told them not to disturb us for five days unless something came up but I made sure to deal with all of the current and possible issues before I called you here."

As he spoke, Yuri's brow creased more and more, to the point that Wolfram worried that it would be permanent and his lover would be left looking like Gwendal. Of course the soldier part of Wolfram's brain jumped to alertness and began processing possible scenarios but he had been too removed from court affairs for the last few months to really have any idea. He began cursing his laxness in observing his fiancés work and not just his libido.

The silence once again resumed but Yuri broke it after a time "It's Gwendal that is trying to get through and he's trying to tell me that Big Shimeron have ignored the treaty and their war ships are sailing this way and soldiers are marching across land already. This isn't a sudden move towards war, it's been in the works for month. That damn treaty was just a diversion!"

"How do you know?" At Yuri's questioning look Wolfram clarified. "How do you know about the war ships and soldiers? That is miles from here and nobody has had mind reading abilities for hundreds of years, even of you did, Gwendal is too far away."

Yuri sighed, puzzling Wolfram even more. "As Maoh I have a connection to the land. Much like Ulrike, if I concentrate I can sense what is happening in any part of Mazoku land. As for the war ships, they are travelling on water and I can connect with any water I wish, at this distance all I can sense is the sea's distress over the looming death it is being forced to carry here so I have no idea how many there are." The blonde fire mazoku just stared at his fiancé in awe, with no idea of how to respond to the powerful magic Yuri was using so effortlessly.

"Sorry Little Dragon but we'll have to cut our holiday short. Let's go see what Gwendal has to say about this." Yuri stood fluidly and turned to help Wolfram up, but the blonde was now staring at the ground and biting his lip. "Wolf?"

"A war is starting. One that even you can't avoid. We've been playing cat and mouse with those humans for year, all-out war was going to happen sooner or later." Wolfram was still looking to the grass, as if it would sprout some miraculous way out.

"Yes, I know. I'm a pacifist by nature, but I'm not naïve anymore. War is the only way I can end this."

This answer made Wolfram's head snap up and his eyes lock with Yuri's, he saw the king's eyes widen at the fear that his water emeralds displayed. "Promise me something."

"Anything." The reply can as barely a breath.

"Make sure you come back to me. No matter what happens make sure you come back. _He_ may not have returned my feelings but I have already lost one lover to war. You mean so much more to me, if I lost you too, I don't know if I would have the strength to go on living."

He could see that Yuri was staggered by his words and comforted by the strong arms that pulled him up into a crushing embrace. "I'm not him. All he had waiting for him was a person he saw as a toy." Wolfram flinched at this, it was true but he didn't appreciate being told so by the one he loved. "I have a beautiful fiancé who has yet to show my mother his ring and whom I wish to spend the rest of my natural life span with and hopefully even beyond that. I also have Greta waiting for me, and both of our families, so don't worry. I won't let myself die. I will come back to you. No matter what it may cost me to do so."

Wolfram was in tears from Yuri's words. It had never been like this with _him. _He was reassured that Yuri would come back and happy by the promise of spending their lives together. He gradually began to calm down and his tears dry up although his eyes remained red.

Once Yuri was sure that Wolfram was alright he released him and took his hand. Together the two lovers walked through their haven towards the door to reality, ready to face tomorrow and come though stronger and united.

* * *

><p><em>AN - Reviews are great, if you leave one, you have earned a cookie.<em>


End file.
